Books
Books featuring Goofy are many and varied. Big Little Books * Goofy in Giant Trouble * Mickey Mouse Adventure in Outer Space * Mickey Mouse and the Seven Ghosts * Mickey Mouse the Detective Disney Rhyming Reader * Goofy Goes Camping * Goofy Goes to the Airport * Goofy Goes to the Supermarket * Goofy the Babysitter * Goofy the Sportsman * Goofy's Cleaning Day * Mickey's Night Before Christmas Disney's Small World Library * Goofy and the Gondola * Goofy Gets in the Act * Goofy Joins the Circus * Goofy on Safari * Goofy Takes Off * Goofy the Gaucho * Mickey and Goofy Down Under * Painting the Town * The Runaway Kite * The Treasure Islands Disney's Wonderful World of Reading * Across the Big Country * Button Soup * Fool's Gold * Goofy and the Enchanted Castle * Goofy and the Magic Axe * Goofy and the Magic Fish * Goofy and the Miller * Goofy and the Pirate Treasure * Goofy in the Wild West * Goofy Minds the House * Goofy on the Hillside * Goofy's Book of Colors * Goofy's Gags * Goofy's Neighbors * Goofy the Gardener Makes Up His Mind * Henny Penny and the Big Bad Wolf * Mickey and Goofy's Race Around the World * The Mickey Mouse Birthday Book * The Mickey Mouse Magic Book * The Mickey Mouse Make-It Book * Mickey Mouse's Joke Book * Mickey Mouse's Riddle Book * The Princess Who Never Laughed * Sir Goofy and the Dragon * Three Favorite Tales * The Three Musketeers * A White Christmas Little Golden Books * Cowboy Mickey * Disneyland Parade with Donald Duck * Goof Troop Great Egg-spectations * Goofy Movie Star * Little Man of Disneyland * Mickey and Friends Haunted Halloween * Mickey and Friends Let's Go to the Airport * Mickey and Friends Let's Go to the Fire Station * Mickey and the Beanstalk * Mickey and the Roadster Racers The Haunted Hot Rod * Mickey Mouse and Goofy The Big Bear Scare * Mickey Mouse and His Spaceship * Mickey Mouse and Pluto Pup * Mickey Mouse and the Best Neighbor Contest * Mickey Mouse and the Missing Mouseketeers * Mickey Mouse Club Stamp Book * Mickey Mouse Goes Christmas Shopping * Mickey Mouse Heads for the Sky * Mickey Mouse Those Were the Days * Mickey Mouse's Picnic * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Mickey's Walt Disney World Adventure * Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot * Walt Disney's Favorite Nursery Tales * Walt Disney's Mother Goose Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Books * Farmer Donald's Pumpkin Patch Purnell * Goofy DaVinci * Goofy Galileo * Goofy the Sign Writer * Goofy the Sportsman * Mickey Marco Polo * Walt Disney's Funtime Story Book * Walt Disney World (Purnell) Tell-a-Tale Books * Goofy and His Wonderful Cornet * Goofy and the Tiger Hunt Whitman * Donald Duck and the Lost Mesa Ranch Other * Baby Goofy Catches a Fish * Goofy and Wilbur * A Goofy Movie (Scholastic) * Mickey's Christmas Carol Adventure * The Prince and the Pauper (Scholastic) Category:Books Category:Goofy-ness